Daze
daze (デイズ deizu) is the opening theme of Mekakucity Actors performed by MARiA from GARNiDELiA. The song was composed by Jin and an MV for the anime was illustrated and directed by Sidu. The full song was released on May 29, 2014. The single for the song was released on June 18, 2014 by ultraCeep, and is available in two limited and one regular edition. Information * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement/Guitar/Chorus：Jin * Vocals: MARiA from GARNiDELiA * Bass：Shirakami Mashiro * Drums：Fumihiro Ibuki * Movie Director：Sidu Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' |''Romaji'' |- |コンクリートが揺らいだ |Konkurito ga yuraida |- |霞み燻む、君の望ている夢 |kasumi kusumu, kimi no mite iru yume |- | |- |テンプレートをなぞった |Tenpureeto o nazotta |- |知らないままの日常 |Shiranai mama no nichijou |- | |- |ハイテンポなアテンダンス |Haitenpo na atendansu |- |消えない　足りない　落ち込んだ未来 |Kienai tarinai ochikonda mirai |- | |- |最終話が来たって |Saishuu-wa ga kitatte |- |言えない　君は泣きそう |Ienai kimi wa nakisou |- | |- |ほら、目を閉じて |Hora, me wo tojite |- |迷子なら一緒 |Maigo nara issho |- |帰り道もないでしょう？ |kaerimichi mo nai deshou? |- | |- |継ぎ接いでた　秘密に願う |Tsugi hai deta himitsu ni negau |- |未来は平凡 |Mirai wa heibon |- | |- |さぁ、手を鳴らせ |Saa, te o narase |- |０で廻った　勘違いを今日も集めて |Zero de mawatta kanchigai o kyou mo atsumete |- | |- |始めよう |Hajimeyou |- |君もまた、無我夢中？ |Kimi mo mata, mugamuchuu? |- | |- |Let's 「play」 |Let's "play" |- |届くまで叫んで |Todoku made sakende |- |Let's 「save」 |Let's "save" |- |叶うまで足掻いて |Kanau made agaite |- | |- |その手を掴むまで |Sono te o tsukamu made |- |この温度は忘れない |Kono ondo wa wasurenai |- | |- |Let's 「daze」 |Let's "daze" |- |心を消さないで |Kokoro o kesanaide |- |Let's 「change」 |Let's "change" |- |一人で泣かないで |Hitori de nakanaide |- | |- |「孤独」　なら　塗り替えれる |Kodoku nara nurikaereru |- |思い出してよ　言いたかったこと |Omoidashiteyo iitakatta koto |- | |- |アンコールが響いた |Ancooru ga hibiita |- |巡り巡る、街の中を往け |Meguri meguru, machi mo naka o yuke |- | |- |スタンダードを壊して |Sutandaado wo kowashite |- |汗ばんだ手を繋ごう |Asebanda te wo tsunagou |- | |- |ブレイクアウトとスタンドアープ |Bureiku auto to sutando aapu |- |寝れない　止めない　逆襲の気配 |Nerenai yamenai gyakushuu no kehai |- | |- |最終日が来たって |Saishuubi ga kitatte |- |消えない言葉探そう |Kienai Kotoba sagasou |- | |- |ほら、手を出して会えたのはきっと |Hora, te o dashite aeta no wa kitto |- |思い違いじゃないでしょう？ |Omoi chigai janai deshou? |- | |- |影法師の隋に |Kageboushi no manimani |- |憂う世界は残像 |Ureu sekai wa zanzou |- | |- |もう「悔しさ」も「弱さ」もいっそ |Mou "kuyashisa" mo "yowasa" mo isso |- |「意気地なし」も全部含めて |"Ikujinashi" mo zenbu fukumete |- |飛び込もう君もまた　無我夢中？ |Tobikomou kimi mo mata mugamuchuu? |- | |- |Let's 「play」 |Let's "play" |- |伸ばす手揺らいで |Nobasu te yurai de |- |Let's 「save」 |Let's "save" |- |心もすり減って |Kokoro mo suri hette |- | |- |まるで希望がなくったって |Maru de kibou ga nakuttatte |- |その温度は忘れない |Sono ondo wa wasurenai |- | |- |Let's 「daze」 |Let's "daze" |- |街風が唸って |Machikaze ga unatte |- |Let's「change」 |Let's "change" |- |言葉が消えたって |Kotoba ga kietatte |- | |- |気持ちなら此処にある |Kimochi nara koko ni aru |- |ずっと前から気付いてたんだよ |Zutto mae kara kizutetanda yo |- | |- |赤い目擦ったあの子へと |Akai me kosutta ano koe to |- |青い青い夏を超えて |Aoi aoi natsu wo koete |- | |- |届くのがこの声なら |Todoku no ga kono koe nara |- | |- |さよなら唱えた夕暮れも |Sayonara tonaeta yuugure mo |- |また昨日に変えれる |Mata kinou ni kaereru |- | |- |この夢を抜け出する きっと |Kono yume wo nukedaseru Kitto |- | |- |待って一人なら応えて |Matte hitori nara kotaete |- | |- |今日を嘆いたりしないで |Kyou o nagei tari shinaide |- | |- |寂しさも涙も |Samishisa mo namida mo |- |分け合うから一緒に |Wakeau kara Issho ni |- | |- |Let's 「play」 |Let's "play" |- |届くまで叫んで |Todoku made sakende |- |Let's 「save」 |Let's "save" |- |叶うまで足掻いて |Kanau made agaite |- | |- |その手を掴むまで |Sono te wo tsukamu made |- |この温度は忘れない |Kono ondo wa wasurenai |- | |- |Let's 「daze」 |Let's "daze" |- |心を消さないで |Kokoro o kesanaide |- |Let's 「change」 |Let's "change" |- |一人で泣かないで |Hitori de nakanai de |- | |- |揺らめきだす街の中 |Yurameki dasu machi no naka |- |挫けそうになってしまっても |Kujikesou ni natte shimatte mo |- | |- |「孤独」　なら　塗り替えれる |"Kodoku" nara nurikaereru |- |「ひとりぼっち」を変えようとした君となら |"Hitoribocchi" o kaeyou toshita kimi to nara |- | |- |君となら |Kimi to nara |- | |-|English Translation= {|style="width:100%" (Unofficial Translation) The concrete flickered, Hazing up, smoldering, the dream you’re seeing I traced the template Living every day in oblivion A high tempo attendance Permanent, inadequate, the dismal future The final story has come, Unable to say it, you’re about cry Come on, close your eyes If, together, we’ve lost our way There’s no way back for either of us, right? My hope is in this secret The future is ordinary Now, clap your hands Circling around the zero - today, too, I’ll collect the misunderstandings It’s beginning Once again, are you losing yourself? Let’s “play” Yelling until it’s heard Let’s “save” Struggling until it’s granted Until I catch hold of that hand I won’t forget this warmth Let’s “daze” Don’t erase these hearts Let’s “change” Don’t cry all alone If you’re “lonely” it can be repainted Remember it, the things you wanted to say The encore echoed Round and round, passing by inside the city The standards were broken Let’s hold each other’s hands in sweat Break out and stand up Can’t sleep or stop It’s the sign of a counterattack The last day has come Let’s find those words that won’t disappear Come on, reach out your hand Our encounter must be a misunderstanding, right? At the will of the shadows, The worried world is an afterimage “Regret” and “weakness” and even “timidness With all of that— Let’s fly Are you once again, losing yourself? Let’s “play” The hand, reaching out, wavers Let’s “save” Our hearts are worn out Even though it’s as if we have no hope I won’t forget that warmth Let’s “daze” The city’s wind growls Let’s “change” The words disappear If it’s “feelings” then They’re here I noticed long ago Passing by the child who gained red eyes, and the blue, blue summer Will it reach, if it’s this voice “Goodbye,” Was what twilight said Once again it’ll become yesterday Surely, we’ll get out from this dream Wait, If you’re alone then reply Don’t lament “today” Even your tears and loneliness Will be shared so, together— Let’s “play” Yelling until it’s heard Let’s “save” Struggling until it’s granted Until I catch hold of that hand I won’t forget this warmth Let’s “daze” Don’t erase these hearts Let’s “change” Don’t cry all alone Wavering in the city Even if you’re discouraged, If you’re “lonely,” it can be repainted With you, I tried to change “all alone” With youTranslation by Dennoushoujo Trivia * It was voted as the #12 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga See Also *daze / days *days References }} Category:All pages Category:Anime Category:Songs